In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, whether directly and/or indirectly, then this reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
Christmas is a widely celebrated holiday among many people worldwide. A popular custom during the Christmas season is to install strands of decorative lights onto exterior surfaces of a home. The strands aesthetically enhance festive appearance of the home and are loved by children. However, installing such strands has traditionally been tortuous.
In order to properly install such strands, some people hire a professional. Yet, such situation is often undesirable since professional help can be expensive, especially over many annual installations. Also, such situation can be frustrating due to perceived minor return on investment, especially since the strands are usually taken down some time following New Year's Day.
An alternative to professional help is self-installation. However, some people, especially those who are not handy, struggle with ladders and repair tools. Consequently, such installation process can become time-consuming, complex and/or laborious, especially if the strands are tangled. Likewise, since the strands are usually taken down some time following New Year's Day, the installation process can be frustrating due to perceived minor benefit. Similarly, in colder geographical areas, the installation process can become more difficult.
Regardless of who installs the strands, undesirable consequences resulting from the installation process can include sicknesses from prolonged exposure to cold weather and injuries from falls from the ladders and/or from work accidents from the repair tools. Also, such consequences can include damage to the strands from repeated handling and/or marring of the exterior surfaces from repeated insertion and removal of various fasteners.
An alternative to annual installation is leaving the strands on the exterior surfaces year-round. However, such practice is aesthetically undesirable, especially since the lights are subject to deterioration from exposure to various weather conditions.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass one and/or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.